


Would You Tell Her That I'm Gone?

by MorganasCrow



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Desperation, F/F, Suicidal Thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-30
Updated: 2015-08-30
Packaged: 2018-04-18 03:48:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4690940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MorganasCrow/pseuds/MorganasCrow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Morgana feels hopeless about her relationship to Morgause. She shares her desperation before she leaves the trouble.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Would You Tell Her That I'm Gone?

"Before death tears us apart,  
let death bless me with you."  
\- H.I.M. (Join Me In Death)

Morgana wiped the tears from her eyes. Then she sat down on the floor and hugged her little beagle bitch. She needed someone to share her trouble with - why it couldn't be the mute face?  
Doubts and pain were scorching her heart, so bad she wanted to bellow.  
"You know," started Morgana, "I love Morgause, but I'm affraid we've grown cold and distant... My love for her is sempiternal, but there's a distance we cannot overcome... We can't obliterate this..." Morgana paused... "disgust in between us... it's cold when you're lonely.  
It's like we're poisoning each other... I did it all for her, but... I relinquish her. We don't understand each other anymore. I can't see her suffering." Morgana hesitated, catching her breath... then she hollered: "It's for you, Morgause!" She scratched the dog behind her ears.  
"You see this?" asked Morgana. Her neck wore a corsage of red rose. "Her lipstick trace upon my neck is all she left behind."  
Morgana stood up and walked to the cupboard. She took her needful possessions - vodka and valium. She had prepared everything - yesterday she'd driven her car to the cliffs at the edge of the city. She connected the garden hose with the extinguisher and lead it into her window. Pills and liquor will numb the pain.  
Morgana laid an envelope onto the table - it contained her goodbye leter, buried in the crimson petals. Morgause will learn how sorry she feels for everything that happened. Morgana then gave her dog some yums. "Would you tell her that I'm gone?" she whispered.  
The dog ate all the yums and licked Morgana's palm gratefully. Then she sat down and watched Morgana putting her jacket on, grabbing her keys and locking the door behind her.

"I wish I was too dead to cry."  
\- Stone Sour (Bother)


End file.
